


Wordless

by kythen



Series: boyfriend shirts and thigh highs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, VERY hungry bottom daichi, daichi wants to get wrecked and he gets thoroughly wrecked, kuroo is such a goner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kuroo wakes up to a lovely surprise.





	Wordless

He is groaning before he wakes up, a low, guttural sound of pleasure being pulled straight from his chest and out through his mouth. His body feels too good coming out of sleep, heat pooling between his legs, concentrated in his cock.

There is something wet and warm engulfing him whole, hands braced against his thighs, spreading them apart to accommodate a familiar body. A tongue runs up the length of his cock, licking him from the base to the tip in a slow, languid movement. Kuroo opens his eyes, his hands pulling tight at the sheets as he looks downwards.

Daichi looks back at him, his tongue flat against the head of Kuroo's cock, teasing the slit at the tip. His hair is rumpled, sticking straight up on the side he had been sleeping on, but his eyes are a clear, molten brown that drags Kuroo right in as he meets his gaze. Kuroo swallows hard, his fingernails almost ripping a hole through the sheets because it is not every day that he wakes up to a horny Daichi giving him possibly the best blowjob of his life.

In fact, he can count on both hands the number of times Daichi has given him a blowjob without Kuroo having to beg him for it. Waking up to Daichi sucking his cock like it is all he wants to do this morning is a definite first for Kuroo and he almost doesn't want to wake up all the way because it feels too good to be true.

Daichi takes him back in his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he tries to fit all of Kuroo's length in. He doesn't quite manage it but he uses his fingers to compensate for it, stroking the exposed inch of skin left. Kuroo moans, arching his body up into Daichi's mouth, his heels digging into the bedsheets. Stars burst beneath his eyelids when he blinks, his vision still swimming between sleeping and waking. He reaches a hand down and tangles it in Daichi's hair, almost startling when he feels a solid weight under his hand.

It definitely isn't a dream and trying to convince himself that it is would be an insult to Daichi so Kuroo decides to make the best of it. He swipes a thumb over Daichi's cheekbone and Daichi opens his eyes, looking up at him through his lashes. Kuroo runs his hand down Daichi's face, his thumb finding Daichi's lips wrapped around his cock. He pulls at Daichi's bottom lip, sliding his thumb into his mouth, and Daichi licks the tip of his thumb, his eyes warning. Kuroo draws back with a grin, returning his hand to his hair and tugging at the short strands.

Daichi's cheeks hollow out as he sucks at Kuroo's cock, his mouth warm and wet and obliging, making Kuroo mewl against the sheets, his body writhing as his pleasure peaks. His hand tightens in Daichi's hair, holding his head there as he bucks his hips up into Daichi's mouth.

Daichi pulls himself off Kuroo's cock, dragging a hand across its taut length as he sits up in one fluid motion. He is wearing Kuroo's shirt, one of the bigger ones that doesn't quite fit on him properly, the neck wide and the hem long. He isn't wearing anything under it as he straddles Kuroo's thighs, the worn material riding up his bare skin. He reaches down and lifts the hem to reveal his cock, already flushed and half-hard, his eyes flicking up to meet Kuroo's as he wraps a hand around it.

Daichi sighs, throwing his head back as he strokes himself, coaxing himself into full hardness—all while neglecting Kuroo's weeping cock in front of him. It is a special kind of torture having to watch Daichi make himself feel so good when Kuroo is already past his limit, his cock throbbing for Daichi's touch again. But he can't bring himself to move, not when Daichi has him pinned down with his thighs firm on him and his eyes watching Kuroo intently.

Daichi sits back on Kuroo, his legs spread to show Kuroo as he touches his cock the way Kuroo wishes he would touch him. Then he picks something off the bed beside him and Kuroo recognises their bottle of lube in his hands as Daichi uncaps it. He pours a generous amount of it into his palm, his eyes still holding Kuroo down as he coats his fingers with lube in a gesture Kuroo recognises.

Kuroo stiffens, his hands almost ripping their sheets as Daichi brings his hand down between his legs, rubbing a finger against his hole indulgently, slicking it up with lube before he eases a finger into himself. Kuroo watches his finger slide in easily and he drags his gaze up hungrily to catch the blush that spreads across Daichi's face as he crooks that finger in himself. Kuroo's arousal throbs in his cock, pounding in his ears as Daichi pushes a second finger in beside the first, sinking both fingers all the way in with a gasp.

Daichi's eyes close in pleasure, no longer looking at Kuroo as he starts to stretch himself, pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in slowly, deliberately. He touches his cock with his other hand, stroking himself to the same rhythm. His hips are moving, the underside of his thighs grazing Kuroo's skin as Daichi thrusts shallowly against his fingers. He might come soon, before Kuroo does, despite starting on himself later.

Kuroo wants to come, his cock leaking and ready, but he also wants to keep watching Daichi, his eyes drinking in all of him hungrily. He bites his lip as he looks up at Daichi and a jolt runs right through him as he sees that Daichi's eyes are open again, watching Kuroo as he watches him. Daichi's movements have slowed, like he doesn't feel the same urgency to reach the finishing line as Kuroo does, and a smirk slides onto Daichi's face, stolen from Kuroo, as he tilts his head back like an offering.

_What are you waiting for?_

Kuroo growls and surges upwards, his hands reaching for Daichi. He grips Daichi's hips hard, yanking him right onto his lap. Daichi's hands fall away from himself to brace against Kuroo's thighs and he shudders as Kuroo's cock rides up against his ass. Kuroo wastes no time in parting his asscheeks, pushing his cock into him and driving it deep into Daichi in one rough motion.

Daichi gasps, his body shuddering around Kuroo at the sudden intrusion, and Kuroo takes advantage of his lapse in attention to push him flat onto the bed. His hands find the underside of Daichi's thighs, spreading them wide and holding them down in place as he pulls out of Daichi. Daichi squirms under him, turning his face against the sheets and trying to muffle his moans as Kuroo thrusts into him again and again without letting up.

Kuroo doesn't know which of them comes first as he buries his cock into Daichi and Daichi tightens up around him. Kuroo moans at the tight heat engulfing his cock, his hips shuddering violently as he comes, spilling right into Daichi. He hears Daichi echo him, his voice muffled as he bites down on the sheets, his come spurting over his stomach.

Daichi's thighs are trembling against his hands, wracked by the orgasm that passes through him and Kuroo lets them drop back down on the bed, inhaling sharply as the impact jolts his cock. He falls onto Daichi, groaning against his chest as the aftershocks of pleasure spread through him, leaving him feeling warm and boneless. A hand rests on his head and Kuroo looks up to see Daichi looking back at him, his eyes glazed over with hazy pleasure.

"What was that about?" Kuroo asks him, his voice still rough coming out of sleep.

Daichi raises his shoulder in a half-shrug, nonchalant like he hadn't just teased Kuroo into a mind-blowing orgasm and followed him right into it. "I just woke up and thought that I really wanted you," he answers huskily.

"I'm not complaining," Kuroo tells him, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Daichi and leaning in close with a smile. "You can have me anytime, Daichi."

"I wanted you _now_. Then." Daichi tugs on Kuroo's hair in emphasis, a smile playing on his lips.

"And now?" Kuroo asks, his hand moving downwards to play with the hem of Daichi's shirt. "Do you still want me after you got what you wanted?"

"Yes," Daichi says, his eyes meeting Kuroo's, warm brown and hazy, still unsated. "All the time."

Kuroo's smile sharpens into a smirk as he tugs the hem of Daichi's shirt up over his chest and places it against Daichi's mouth. "Show me how much you want me?"

Daichi bites down on the hem of his shirt obediently, his eyes questioning as Kuroo takes Daichi's hand and places it on his exposed chest. A flush spreads across his face as Kuroo arranges both his hands on his chest suggestively, right over his nipples.

Kuroo braces himself over Daichi, smirking wide as he says, "Play with yourself for me, baby? Since you did it so well just now?"

"What do I get out of this?" Daichi asks, the hem of his shirt falling out of his mouth, his hands brushing against his chest as he considers Kuroo. His face is bright red but his chin is tilted challengingly, his gaze unwavering and aroused. 

Kuroo puts the hem of his shirt back against his mouth and Daichi bites it but doesn't move his hands. Kuroo dips his head, his lips brushing Daichi's ear as he murmurs, "Me, of course."

Daichi's blush spreads downwards and he moves his hands, stroking his nipples haltingly. He has always been sensitive there and it only takes a few touches to get his nubs to stiffen, perfect for pinching. Daichi rubs at the tip of his nipples, his fingers moving in slow circles as he pants through the cloth in his mouth. Kuroo licks his lips, aching with hunger again as he takes in the sight before him, and Daichi's eyes catch his movement, his body tensing up under Kuroo.

Kuroo watches Daichi intently as he takes a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and teasing it until it reddens and swells. He wants to get his teeth on it, biting on it until Daichi becomes a crying mess under him; he wants to lick at it, rolling it soothingly under his tongue until Daichi whimpers his name in that pleading tone of his. But he doesn't do any of that, letting Daichi play with his nipples as he thinks of what Kuroo could be doing to him.

Daichi has begun to rub his thighs together, unconsciously or not, trying to stimulate himself without Kuroo's help. His cock twitches in interest as his fingers pinch his nipples, rubbing them until they become over-sensitive to touch. Kuroo knows that Daichi wants his mouth on him, his own fingers not enough to give him what he really wants, but Kuroo holds himself back, only giving Daichi his attention and nothing more. He won't let Daichi get off so easily for teasing him earlier.

Daichi reaches for Kuroo's hand and Kuroo lets him take it, bracing his weight on his other hand, curious as to what Daichi wants to do with it. Daichi opens his mouth, letting his shirt drop and wetting his lips with his tongue before he brings Kuroo's hand up to his mouth. Kuroo's breath hitches as Daichi licks the tips of his fingers delicately, his eyes fluttering shut as he slides two of Kuroo's fingers in his mouth. Daichi moans as he wraps his tongue around them, his hands going back to touch his nipples as he sucks on Kuroo's fingers.

Kuroo feels dizzy as Daichi opens his eyes to look at him, the brown in them darker than before, drawing Kuroo right in and immobilising him there. Daichi takes Kuroo's fingers out of his mouth and guides his hand down his body, trailing it down his chest and leaving a streak of wetness on his skin. Kuroo brushes a stiff nipple and he jumps as Daichi moans softly but doesn't stop moving his hand down his stomach, past his cock, to his puckered entrance. Kuroo watches, entranced, the blood rushing to his head and pooling in his cock as Daichi positions his two fingers against his hole and eases them in.

Kuroo's fingers are engulfed in the same warm wetness as his cock earlier and he lets Daichi push his fingers deeper into him, watching Daichi's mouth fall open in a silent moan as he shifts his hips, moving against the fingers in him. His other hand pinches a nipple, brushing the swollen tip with a finger attentively, and his thighs rub against Kuroo's hand, building up a friction between their closed heat.

Daichi is enjoying himself like this, using his own hands and Kuroo's fingers to get off. His cock stiffens against his stomach in a beautiful, thick curve, flushed red and pretty, still sticky with his previous orgasm.

Kuroo pulls his fingers out of Daichi's ass abruptly and Daichi whines at the loss, trying to grasp Kuroo's wrist. He yanks Daichi up by his arm and falls back on his knees, tugging Daichi's face down between his legs. His cock feels neglected, throbbing at the sight of Daichi playing with himself, coaxing himself into another orgasm without Kuroo, and he wants Daichi's attention back on him.

Kuroo guides his cock to Daichi's mouth and presses its head against his lips, sucking in a quick breath of air at the contact. Daichi doesn't pull back, awkwardly settled between Kuroo's legs as he is, and he glances up at Kuroo in consideration. A smile flits across his face, smug, liking what he sees in Kuroo, before he parts his lips and mouths the tip of Kuroo's cock. Kuroo sighs in relief, leaning over to stroke a hand over Daichi's back, sliding down the strong curve of his muscles to reach his ass. He thrusts two fingers back into Daichi without warning and Daichi cries out around his cock, his body shuddering in his lap. As Kuroo fits a third finger into his hole, Daichi whimpers, his mouth stilling around Kuroo's cock and his breath coming hot against his skin.

Kuroo stops moving, breathing in sharply as he looks down at Daichi. His eyes are brimming with tears of exertion, his lips red and swollen and trembling around Kuroo's cock. When Kuroo nudges his cock against his mouth, Daichi closes his lips around him and remembers to keep sucking.

Kuroo slides his fingers in and out of Daichi lovingly, crooking his fingers to brush against his prostate on their way out. He wants to fuck Daichi hard with his fingers and turn him into a writhing mess on his lap but he also wants Daichi to keep doing that thing with his mouth and his tongue. Daichi has both hands on his cock now, pulling it upwards as he puts his lips at the base of it and mouths at his skin gently.

Daichi has gotten so good at this despite his initial misgivings about blowjobs. But then again, Kuroo has been giving him lessons on it up close and personal, swallowing down Daichi's cock so many times in front of him that he should have picked up a thing or two. He recognises some of his favourite things to do to Daichi now as Daichi runs his lips across the length of his cock before teasing Kuroo's slit with his tongue. A trail of precome stretches between Daichi's tongue and the tip of his cock as he moves his head back and Daichi looks surprised before Kuroo thrusts his fingers deep into him and his eyes slide shut in a groan.

He still isn't very good at dealing with Kuroo's come in his mouth and Kuroo wonders what he would do if that happened now. Kuroo is near his peak, the heat building up in his cock under Daichi's attention. He places a hand on the back of Daichi's head, jerking his hips forward experimentally, and Daichi doesn't seem to mind, although he seems too far gone with Kuroo finger-fucking him into incoherence.

Kuroo pulls his cock halfway out, the head full and heavy on Daichi's tongue, and he catches Daichi's eye, giving him just enough warning before he comes in his mouth. He sees Daichi's surprise override his pleasure momentarily and Kuroo wonders if Daichi will swallow this time as he pulls Daichi further up on his lap and thrusts his fingers into his ass relentlessly.

Daichi's hips buck against the sheets and Kuroo knows that he thrusting his cock against them, trying to stimulate himself to reach his peak. His moans are muffled, his mouth still full of Kuroo's come and Kuroo rubs against his prostate insistently, intent on helping him come.

Daichi's body stiffens, his back arching beautifully as he whimpers, his fingers tugging at the sheets. Then he is coming and Kuroo presses his fingers against his prostate as he spills onto the sheets, trying to milk every last bit out of him. Daichi collapses onto the sheets, still coming in spurts, his head lolling on Kuroo's thigh as he looks up at Kuroo. Kuroo shivers as he sees the tear-tracks down his face, his mouth still stubbornly closed which means he hasn't swallowed.

Kuroo reaches for their bedside table quickly, grabbing tissues and holding a wad of it against Daichi's mouth for him to spit. Daichi grimaces as it leaves his mouth and Kuroo balls the tissues up, throwing it to one side. He rolls Daichi over to wipe at his stomach, rubbing a tissue down his cock and swiping it between his legs. Daichi will need to get to the bathroom later for everything else so Kuroo finishes up, lying back down on the bed and curling up next to Daichi. He wipes down himself quickly before tossing the tissues aside and tugging Daichi close to him with a smile.

"You don't have anything planned for today, don't you?" Kuroo asks him.

Daichi hums noncommittally. He looks ready to melt into the sheets and sleep for another day, his eyes heavy-lidded as he looks at Kuroo.

"Figured. Neither do I." Kuroo reaches for Daichi's hand, stroking a thumb against the back of it, and Daichi's lips lift in a smile. He is beautiful and Kuroo's heart swells with so much love for him, prompting him to lean over and brush a kiss against Daichi's forehead.

Daichi's smile widens and he turns his palm against Kuroo's, lacing their fingers together tightly like an affirmation. He loves him too and Kuroo would have figured that out with or without the great sex they just had because he sees it in the way Daichi looks at him, now and always, like Kuroo is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I'm just gonna go... now...
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
